Take Me Out to the Ballgame
by thedrunkgiraffe
Summary: One Shot: Sam and Dean take Cas out to his first baseball game. (Basically a small piece of fluff with the Winchesters and Castiel)


_A/N:My friend came up with the idea for this one shot. Originally I was going to do a quick drawing of it because I was bored, but then I decided to a one shot he he Hope you enjoy!_

"Dean, I'm ready."

Dean's attention turned from his phone screen to Cas standing in front of him. His eyes trailed from Cas's head down to his feet. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips.

Cas was donned in a cap labeled "Dirtbags," a shirt in jersey fabric that had "Dirtbags" and "49ers" scrawled across it, and to top off the ensemble his hand was concealed with a large "49ers" foam finger.

"I just don't know if I'm getting the whole Dirtbags vibe from you." Dean's snort elicited a frown from Cas.

"Sam told me this was the appropriate attire for a baseball game. I just wanted to look presentable for my first baseball game."

"No, you look fine, Cas. The whole outfit is…cute." He smirked, hoping to get a bit of a rise out of Cas.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Just then Sam walked in, pulling on a military green jacket over his plaid shirt.

"Yep. Cas a little too much."

"Hey, you look great, Cas." Sam's eyes swept over Cas's apparel and beamed at him, causing a soft smile to appear on Cas's lips.

"I got you both Dirtbags hats, as well. If you'd like to wear them?" Cas's eyes darted down to Dean's feet. He held out two caps that he had been hiding behind his back.

"Oh, cool. Thanks, Cas." Sam grabbed one of the caps and adjusted it on his head. He glared over at Dean whose mouth was agape at the hats.

Noticing Sam's stare, Dean grabbed the other hat and positioned it on his head. "Yeah, these are perfect. Now are you two geeks ready to go?"

Cas grinned, proud of his successful gift giving, and followed Sam and Dean out of the bunker to the Impala.

"All right these are our seats. I'm going to go get some food. Does anybody want anything?" Dean lingered on the stairs while Sam and Cas sat down in their seats.

"Can you get me a hot dog, please? And a water." Sam didn't look away from the dirt diamond below them. His eyes searched for his favorite player among the guys practicing.

"I'll have the same too please." Cas hadn't stopped smiling since his eyes had lain upon the stadium. Ordering a food he had never heard of before was no exception.

It seemed to be contagious because Dean walked up the stairs and to the food vendor with a smile spread across his face.

Soon the three of them were watching the game shoving hot dogs smothered in ketchup in their mouths and sipping on beer and water. Three bites into his hot dog and Cas had oozed ketchup onto his new jersey.

"Uh-uh." He stuttered staring in horror at the red stain splattered on his shirt.

Dean rolled his eyes, but handed Cas a napkin to wipe most of it off. "The peril of a good hot dog."

Cas still didn't fully understand the game, so he mostly kept his eye on Dean to his left to see how to react. At one point Dean jumped up, as well as most of their section, and then abruptly began pumping his fist in the air shouting. Cas mimicked his motions, shouting nonsense at the players on the field. Dean snickered noticing Cas's awkward copycat gestures. He grabbed his left hand that was adorned in the foam finger and lifted it up to wave it around. Catching on, Cas waved the finger enthusiastically. This caused Sam and Dean to laugh in an uproar when Cas continued his antics despite the Dirtbags getting two strikes in a row.

About halfway through the game the man carrying a box full of various junk food items caught Cas's attention. His eyes widened at a pink fluffy substance wrapped in clear plastic.

Cas nudged Dean in the arm with his elbow. "I think I'd like to try that pink cloud looking item."

"You wanna try cotton candy?"

Cas squinted his eyes slightly and slowly nodded his head.

"Hey! Can I get a cotton candy and a…" His eyes quickly scanned the small box before they caught on something. "And crackerjacks please."

"Seven dollars, please." The man pulled the two items from his box and traded them with Dean for cash.

He handed the cotton candy to Cas who for a few moments just stared quizzically at it. Then he threw the crackerjacks on Sam's lap.

"Hey, crackerjacks. I used to love these." Sam's eyes lit up and he looked over at Dean to give him an appreciative smile before opening the bag and munching on his treat.

"Are you going to stare at the cotton candy to death, Cas?"

His head cocked at an angle and his eyes squinted a little while unwrapping the plastic wrapper. "I'm just confused as to what it's supposed to be."

"It's pure sugar and it's amazing. Just try it, trust me."

Tentatively Cas pinched off a small piece of the wispy treat. He closely inspected it and then proceeded to place it on his tongue. His eyes burst open and his eyebrows furrowed in a worried manner. "Iss meltin on ma tongue." He slurred his concerns to Dean.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, it's supposed to. Do you like it?"

At the question, Cas focused on the sugary taste dissolving on his tongue and finally realized that he took pleasure in the taste. "Yes, I very much do like this sugary food."

Dean smiled and shook his head; he turned his head back down to the players down below.

Cas reached down into his wrapper to pluck a piece of cotton candy, to his dismay he realized he was out.

"Dean, I seem to have run out of cotton candy."

"Yeah, that usually happens when you relentlessly shove it in your mouth." Dean lurched forward in his seat when the batter hit the ball with an audible thud.

"Would it be possible to procure more of this delectable cotton candy?"

Dean's eyes searched the crowd for the man with the box. Luckily he was only a few feet away and was soon standing next to Dean. Again he traded the man cash for the cotton candy.

Four cotton candies later Cas was voicing his displeasure in the lasting effect of the sugar.

"I don't think that was a good idea. I'm beginning to feel a bit queasy." His face contorted into a pained expression and both Sam and Dean noticed the color on his face to be changing into more of a sickly color.

"Here, have some water." Sam handed him an unopened water bottle. "Drink slowly."

Appreciatively, Cas sipped on the water and was soon feeling back to normal.

"So, when is the game over?" He couldn't help the fact that baseball just didn't seem to interest him. He hadn't the faintest idea what was going on and it was exhausting copying everything Dean was doing.

"Not having fun?" Dean asked.

"No, no. This has been a very enjoyable experience. Just the watching part not so much. Also, at this moment my bed seems like a more pleasurable place to be."

"It's pretty far in the fourth quarter; we can leave if you want." Dean looked over at Sam for confirmation.

"Yeah, I can always just look up who won. No big."

"Alright, well if you two have no dissent with leaving."

Dean got up and was followed by Sam and Cas.

After the short ride in the car, due to Dean's excessive speeding, the three had arrived back at the bunker.

After getting a bite to eat, Sam decided to finally look up who ended up winning the game. When he opened up his laptop he saw a receipt page for a cotton candy maker.

"Dean did you order a cotton candy machine?" Sam called out to Dean who was in the hallway.

"No…Must have been Cas." Sam heard a muffled chuckle, followed by Dean showing up in the library.

"How's he doing? He didn't look too good earlier."

"I don't know. I haven't even seen him since we got back. Think I should go check on him?" Dean took Sam's raised eyebrow as a "yes" and strode back over to the hallway to Cas's room.

When he came upon Cas's room he slowly pushed opened the door. Light flooded in from the hallway into the dark room. The light cast down onto a sleeping Cas. He was laying spread eagle on top of the covers of his bed. He was still sporting all of the Dirtbags attire. "Wow, the game just took it all out of the little fella." A snore erupted from the unconscious body. Dean proceeded to gently and quietly close the door. He walked away from Cas's room with a huge grin tugging at his lips.


End file.
